This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to an improved connector for joining two conductors extending transversely to one another at different levels and which cross one another defining a node point.
Grounding grids are used in electrical power installations where large amounts of electrical current are used or distributed, including utility generating stations and substations, and heavy industrial installations, such as refineries, chemical plants and steel mills. Grounding grids function to quickly and effectively dissipate surges of fault current so as to limit the potential damage of equipment and protect personnel close to the equipment.
Grounding grids consist of a matrix or crossover network of unjacketed, standard copper cable conductors buried underground or embedded in concrete and connected to above ground equipment by copper-clad steel. At each cross-over point of the conductors or node of the matrix, a connection has to be made that is mechanically and electrically sound and reliable.
The present invention is an improvement of the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,977 shown in FIG. 1. The prior art discloses an invention consisting of a connector, shown in FIG. 1, for joining two conductors extending transversely to one another comprising a body member 100, a nesting member 102 for positioning the two conductors within the body member, and a movable wedge member 104 for wedging the conductors in nested relation within the body member.
The body member 100 is generally C-shaped and includes a pair of fingers 110 and 111 openly spaced apart at one end for straddling a first conductor 114. At the openly spaced apart end, the fingers are curved or otherwise shaped to form hook-like seating surfaces for grasping the second conductor 116 extending transversely of the first conductor 114. The fingers 110 and 111 are joined at the other end by a yoke section 118.
The nesting member 102 is formed with two oppositely facing seating surfaces or depressions 106 and 120 extending transversely to one another and adapted to be positioned between the two conductors so that the conductors nest in the seating surfaces.
The wedge member 104 is mounted to the yoke section 118 so that it can wedge into the space between the yoke section and the first conductor 114. The lower surface of the wedge member 108 is formed with a seating surface or depression to fit over the first conductor 114.
The wedge member 104 is driven by a bolt means 124 coupled to the yoke section so that the conductors are secured in their seats in nested relation between the wedge member 104 and the hook-like ends of the fingers 110 and 111.
Problems with the aforementioned prior art include difficult installation and potentially one time usage. The wedge member 104 and nesting member 102 are independent parts whereby the wedge 104 is attached to the body member 100 and the nesting member 102 is separated from it by a conductor. This results in cumbersome installation and removal of the locking mechanism. The installer must hold the nesting member 102 in place while tightening the bolt 124. A similarly cumbersome step involves reaching underneath one conductor 114 and in between both conductors 114 and 116 to hold the nesting member 102 in place. This operation can result in dropped parts and damaged fingers.
Another problem with the prior art is the potential inability to reuse the connector because it is attached by a bolt 124 to the body member 100. If damage sustains to the wedge member 104, such damage could easily transfer via the bolt 124 to the threaded hole 119 of the body member 100, making both parts unsalvageable and causing increased cost.